Christmas Do Over
by weecookie
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been seeing each other for years but things have changed. Yami's dream of being with Yugi are beginning to disappear. What will come of is dreams with Yugi if he has to relive xmas over and over? YxYY
1. Christmas Day

I woke up that morning groaning as I climbed out of bed seeing Yugi was already up and probablly downstairs waiting on me. Of all days why did christmas have to be the busiest? I had to spend christmas with Yugi and his grandfather and probably Joey and Seto then sneak out to go see my secret boyfriend I'd been seeing for the past 2 months.

I went straight for a shower before changing into my usual black leather trousers with a black tank top. I put on my usual studded leather necklase and one or two for my wrists while I also put on my favourite studded belt.

I took a moment to put on my favourite biker boots which also had studs on. Climbing to my feet I grabbed my phone before going down stairs to see Yugi sitting at the breakfast bar with a plate of toast and a news paper.

"Morning." Yugi spoke softly, shaking his head lightly. I wasn't really sure what had happened to us to make us like this. Barely speaking and interacting that's why I was seeing someone behind his back and I was pretty sure he was too.

"You sleep okay?" I briefly asked as I went to the fridge and took out a can of monster before we set off to his grandfathers. I'd stopped talking to my parents when Yugi and I'd gotten serious which they didn't like but I couldn't help but feel guilty about. Yugi soon finished his toast and put the plate in the dishwasher before double checking his hair and grabbing his keys.

"Fine, you ready?" I nodded taking a drink from my can as I picked up my leather jacket and followed him to the car. I couldn't be bothered with christmas I just wanted to be with Bakura. I climbed into the passenger seat beside Yugi, not looking to him as we drove in silence. Yugi parked up outside his grandfathers house and started to get some of the stuff out of the boot before shouting me. "Are you going to help me or sit there all day?"

I sighed as I snapped my phone shut after recieving a message from Bakura, putting my phone in my pocket I got out of the car and walked round to the boot to take some of the presents Yugi had. Once Yugi had unloaded the car I followed him to the front door where we were greeted by his grandfather Solomon.

"Oh Yugi, Yami how nice it is to see you two again." He said as he gave Yugi a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before doing the same with me. I'd always loved Solomon he was more of a grandfather to me than what my own was. I walked into the centre room and put the presents I'd been given under the tree.

Seto and Joey sat there along with Mokuba, they were like family to Yugi and me and since Seto was my cousin he was family.

"Yami." I heard Seto say as he looked to me with his ar around Jory. I smiled as I turned to him.

"Hey man how ya doing?" I said as I took a seat beside them both. I looked to Joey an smiled before speaking. "Hey Joey you okay?"

"Ahh he's fine Yami just tired." I nodded as I looked around wondering where Yugi and Solomon were. I climbed to my feet and walked through into the kitchen, I stopped outside the door as I could hear Yugi and Solomon speaking.

"Yugi I'm sure Yami does love you more than you think..."

"How? He never comes near me and when I talk to him its one word answers face it, he's found someone else and is likely staying with me for the money."

"Now now Yugi don't think like that. He could just be having trouble at work." I could see through the gap between the double doors Solomon pulled Yugi close into a hug as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"The only trouble Yami will be having at the moment is keeping it in his pants. Trust me I know what Yami is like he thinks the world revolves around him." I opened the door and walked in only wanting a drink as I kept my gaze low.

"Sorry I was just wanting a beer. Yugi you okay?" I asked simply, Yugi nodded as I walked over to the fridge. Okay I felt really guilty seeing him like this.

"Yeah sure Yami help yourself son." I smiled and took a beer out of the fridge and walked straight back out and into the livingroom. I sat down beside Seto and and took a drink of my beer just as Yugi and Solomon came back into the room.

"Yug man you okay?" Joey asked gaining a nod from Yugi as he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. Joey took a brief look at Yugi before glaring at me almost as if he knew but then Joey and Yugi were like brothers sure they would know what's wrong with the other.

"You lot ready to open your presents?" Solomon asked as he took a seat next to Yugi and started handing out presents. "Here Yami this ones for you." Solomon said as he shifted a big box from under the tree. I climbed to my feet and went over to the box so he wouldn't hurt himself by moving it.

I took a look at the tag too see it was from Yugi, I looked to him a sort of worried look as to what he'd got me. Ripping the paper to see an ordinary brown box I removed the lid to see a one of a kind Deans Dimebag Darrell Signiture Razorback guitar with the confederate flag on it. But not only that but also signed by my idol Edsel Dope. I smiled and looked up to Yugi seeing the look on his face.

"Awe thanks Yugi, I love it." I climbed to my feet and walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss feeling that spark we once had come back. I pulled away feeling a little awkward but also guilty why now? Why did it have to come back now?

Seto disappeared for a few moments before coming back and handing me a box which I'd got Yugi. I handed it to him gaining a look as if to say _'that it I got you a rare guitar worth 5 grand and you get me a box.'_

"Go on Yugi open it." He sighed and opened it pulling out a set of keys. "If you want the rest of it you better check outside since it's to big to fit in here."

Yugi climbed to his feet a look of disbelief as he headed for the front door. Yugi opened the door and gasped as he saw the beautiful Lamborgini Revention sitting there in the driveway. "Yami you didn't?" I nodded with a smirk on my face as he grinned before jumping on me and wrapping his arms around me. "You did, I cant believe you."

"Tax and insurance on it, don't worry its all sorted and ready for you." He pulled away from the hug to kiss me and this time it lasted a little longer almost like how we used to be. The spark and feelings were back and I just wanted more. We went back inside to finish unwrapping all the presents before dinner which was around 5pm.

At dinner I sat beside Yugi but opposite Joey and also next to his Solomon. Solomon carved the turkey and let us help ourselves, it was when we finished dinner and I was in the kitchen helping with the dishes when I got a phone call, taking my phone from my pocket I excused myself. Going into the pantry I answered the phone call feeling the cold hit my skin.

"Hello?"

"Yami you can come round now I've just got rid of the family and would love to spend the remainder of my christmas with you." I smiled as I thought of a reason.

"Yea sure I can, I'll be round in the next 15 minutes." I said as I put the phone down to see Yugi standing there.

"Who was that Yami?" He asked looking upset.

"Nobody, look Yugi I'm sorry but I need to go somethings happened at work and they need me." I went to walk out of the room when he grabbed my arm.

"Yami please it's christmas." I sighed as I looked into those amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I need to go." I said removing his hand from my arm as I walked back into the livingroom to collect my jacket."Sorry guys I need to go somethings happened at work and they need me."

They seemed a little upset but I wasn't too bothered I climbed in the car we'd came here in since Yugi had the new one I'd got him he didn't need this one. Arriving at Bakura's I walked straight inside and gave him a hug along with a kiss.

"I'm glad you came." I smiled as I looked down at him.

"I'm glad I could make it." I said. The rest of the night was pure bliss. I'd decided to stay there for the night when I turned my phone off when Yugi started phoning me. I finally passed out by Bakura's side looking forward to the next day.


	2. Day 1

..:: The next day (day 1) ::.

I woke up and looked around, okay this wasn't where I fell asleep last night. This was mine and Yugi's room. I climbed to my feet wondering how I got back here. Shrugging it off I walked into the bathroom so I could a shower like I did every morning before changing into my usual clothes. Consisting of leather trousers and a tank top to be honest the exact same as the day before.

It was only when I picked my phone up and walked passed the mirror I noticed I was wearing the same as what I was the day before. Shrugging it off again I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen seeing Yugi dressed the same with the same news paper and slice of toast.

"Morning." Yugi spoke softly, shaking his head lightly. Sure enough I was confused exactly like yesterday what the hell was happening? I walked over to the fridge to get a can of monster seeing the one I'd had yesterday was still there, didn't I drink it? Taking it out I looked to Yugi puzzled at what was happening.

"What day is it?" I asked gaining a puzzled look from Yugi.

"Christmas day what day do you think it is?" Okay how the hell has this happened?

"Wait are you sure it's christmas day and not boxing day?" I asked gaining another look from Yugi.

"What the hell? Yami come with me." He walked over to the tv and turned it on proving that it was indeed christmas day again. I put my hand to my head as I thought about this, today was yesterday and yet I was living it again. "Yami are you okay?"

He turned to face me his eyes betraying his facial expression. He was worried more than what he was letting on. I nodded before flinching slightly when he put his hand to my cheek.

"Are you sure Yami?"

"I don't know Yugi. Something just don't feel right." He tilted his head as he wrapped his arms around me forcing me into a hug. I hugged him back feeling him tense. Pulling away I looked into those amethysts before sighing. "We should go."

"Alright have you got everything?" I nodded with a soft smile. Just like I did the day before I climbed in the passenger seat and stayed silent all the way to his grandfathers. I climbed straight out of the car when we parked up knowing I'd just got a text from Bakura. I helped Yugi with all the presents before waiting for Yugi to be sure he had everything then walking over to the front door where we were greated by Solomon.

"Oh Yugi, Yami nice to see you two again." Again he did the same as yeasterday and gave Yugi a hug with a kiss then me. I walked right into the livingroom and knelt down as I put the presents under the tree before turning to Yugi as he handed me the presents. I climbed to my feet and pulled him into my grip as I kissed him softly before pulling away. "Do you want anything from the kitchen aibou?"

"Just a can please Yami." I smiled and nodded before letting go and glancing to Joey and Seto.

"Would you guys like a beer?" I asked gaining a smile from them both.

"Sure why not." I nodded and kissed Yugi on the forhead before leaving the room and glancing at the text on my phone. Putting it back in my pocket I went into the kitchen and took 4 cans from the fridge before going back into the livingroom.

"So Yami." Seto said as I enterer the room, holding his hand out to me. I handed him and Joey their cans before taking a seat beside Yugi.

"Hey man how ya doing?" I said before addressing Joey. "Hey Joey you okay?"

"Ahh he's fine Yami just tired." Seto said as Solomon came back into the room and also sat beside Yugi.

"You lot ready to open your presents?" A few presents were handed out before she pulled a big box which I knew was for me. "Here Yami this ones for you."

I dropped to my knees in front of Yugi as I looked to the tag and glanced to Yugi with a smile. I started opening the present to reveal the one of a kind Deans Dimebag Darrell Signiture Razorback guitar with the confederate flag on it signed by Edsel.

I turned round and smiled at Yugi as I spoke. "Awe thanks Yugi, I love it." I climbed to my feet along with Yugi as I took him in my arms and kissed him. It felt just like how it did when we started going out almost like a fairytale.

I glanced to Seto as he walked back into the room and handed me the box which contained part of Yugi's present. Pulling away I handed him the box seeing his facial expression was different from before. "Go on Yugi open it." He looked to my puzzled as he removed the keys from the box. "If you want the rest of it you better check outside since it's to big to fit in here."

Yugi ran to the front door with me following just behind him, it was when he opened the front door to see the Lamborgini Revention sitting there in the driveway. "Yami you didn't?" I couldn't help but smirk as he grinned before leaping into my arms and wrapping his arms around me. "You did, I cant believe you."

"I had to get you something nice. Tax and insurance on it, don't worry its all sorted and ready for you." He pulled away from me before kissing me in a passionate kiss just like he used to but this time the kiss lasted a little longer before he pulled away a small blush on his face. Going back inside we joined the others for the rest of the presents before dinner was cooked and put out.

I sat beside Yugi my hand upon his own the whole time, I had to admit I was falling in love with him all over again. After dinner I excused myself from the table as I went through into the pantry as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yami you can come round now I've just got rid of the family and would love to spend the remainder of my christmas with you." I smiled as I knew exactly who it was and what would happen once I get there.

"Yea sure I can, I'll be round in the next 15 minutes." I said as I put the phone back into my pocket and turned round to see Yugi standing there.

"Who was that Yami?" He asked looking upset but also curious.

"Nobody, look Yugi I'm sorry but I need to go somethings happened at work and they need me." I went to walk out of the room again when he grabbed my arm this time he looked really upset.

"Yami please it's christmas." I sighed as I looked into those amethyst eyes I felt the guilt stab at my heart as I looked right into those eyes I fell in love with.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I need to go." I said removing his hand from my arm.

"Yami tell me the truth. You don't have to go do you?" I looked to him hoping he wouldn't catch on. We both knew I couldn't lie and my eyes always showed it. "I see. Well I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Yugi." I reached out to him as he hit my hand out of the way as some tears fell down his cheeks.

"Go get outta here." I sighted softly feeling the pain rip out my heart. Turning away I left the room and collected my jacket from the livingroom and just left without a word. I took the car we'd came in and drove all the way to Bakura's place before parking up and climbed out of the car. I walked straight inside and gave him a hug along with a kiss.

"I'm glad you came." I smiled as I looked down at him trying not to be too upset about Yugi.

"I'm glad I could make it." I said softly before kissing him feeling how different he was to Yugi and how much I loved Yugi.


	3. Day 2

..:: The next day (day 2) ::..

I woke up and looked around, what the hell? I was back in my room and in my bed. But how I didn't understand how I kept ending up back here. Climbing out of bed I went straight to the bathroom for a shower then afterwards I changed into my clothes the same ones I'd had worn for the past 2 days and again today.

I put my phone in my pocket and ran down stairs into the kitchen again everything was the same as it was yesterday. I passed Yugi as I walked over to the fridge. "Morning." Yugi spoke as he sat there reading his newspaper.

"Yugi what day is it?" I asked softly gaining a look from Yugi as he noticed me standing there holding my head. He climbed to his feet and walked over to where I was standing.

"It's christmas why? Yami are you feeling okay?" I shook my head before I went to speak feeling his hand on mine.

"No not really it just feels like a suddern case of dejavu. I feel as if I've lived this day twice over." Yugi sighed as if believing I was looking for attention.

"Just get a can of your monster you'll feel fine." I shook my head as I looked to him.

"No it won't but I think I know what might." He looked to me just in time for when I leaned close to him and took his lips in a passionate kiss putting as much emotion into this kiss as I could. Pulling away for air Yugi looked shocked as he gasped for air.

"Wow Yami you haven't kissed me like that in." I cut him off as I spoke.

"Months?" He stopped to look at me before smiling and leaning closer to steal another kiss.

"Common we need to go and I think you'll like my present." Yugi said with a smile.

"I have a feeling I'm going to love it." I kissed him on the forhead before taking his hand in mine and walking outside to the car and setting off. Yugi seemed to be happy as we drove to his grandfathers place a smile on his face one that proved he was happy. When we got there I turned my phone off and climbed out of the car to unload the boot grabbing as many presents as I could so it would be less for Yugi to carry.

"Common Yami I'm perfectly capable of carrying a few presents." I chuckled to myself as I turned away from Yugi as he reached for one of the boxes.

"Forget it short ass I've got them." He stood there and pouted looking more adorable than normal.

"Common on children that's enough you'll freeze to death out here." I smirked as Yugi turned away still pouting as he joined his grandfather at the door for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he turned to me and shouted.

"Common slow poke that old age getting to ya?" He smirked as he ran inside before I could get him. Solomon got me at the door a smile on his face as he gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. As soon as I put all the presents under the tree I ran after Yugi upstairs and knocked him to the nearest bed both of us laughing.

This was how it was meant to be, nothing like how it was. "I love you Yugi, you know that right?" I asked as he stopped and looked to me.

"I love you too Yami, I miss this what's happened to us." I continued to watching him.

"I don't know Yugi. But if I could take it all back I would. I feel so s**t for what I've put you through these last few months. I just don't want to lose you." He smiled as he kissed me not wanting to pull away affraid that if we did everything would stop and go back to how it was.

"Ahem, are you guys quite finished?" We pulled away a blush on both our faces as Seto stood there with a smirk on his face. "Solomon's wanting to open the presents. Are you two going to make out all day or join the rest of us."

"The making out all days sounds great." I said as I chuckled softly as Yugi tugged on my arm.

"Common lets join the others." I sighed as I followed Yugi down stairs and took the seat beside him on the sofa. Again Solomon started handing out the presents before coming to mine and speaking.

"Here Yami this ones for you." I smiled as I felt Yugi squeeze my hand softly showing it was his even though I knew it was. I knelt down in front of Yugi as I started to unwrap the present. Sure I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I opened to box. Seeing the guitar I ran my fingers across the strings and turned to Yugi.

"I love it Yugi, thank you." I said as he leaned close to kiss me which I kissed right back. Pulling away I smiled before speaking. "I told you I'd love it."

"I'm glad you do." He smiled as Seto handed me the box that was for him.

"Here this present comes in two parts." I said as I handed him the box. He smiled and opened it seeing the keys and looking me, I pointed to the front door to show the other part was outside. Yugi climbed to his feet and took my hand before dragging me to the front door. He opened it and gasped as he turned to face me pure shock on his face as he wrapped his arms around.

"Woo Yugi I'm glad you like it but I have to breathe too." I chuckled as he loosened his grip on me before pulling me into a passioniate yet feirce kiss.

"Thank you Lucifer I love it." I smiled glad that he was the happiest he'd been in a while. Maybe today might be the last time I relive christmas till next year. I kissed him again really not wanting this to end I loved him to much to lose him.

Pulling away for air I kissed his forhead before taking his hand and walking back inside to join the others for the rest of the presents. Dinner was the same besides there was more of a conversation at the table. Afte dinner I gave it an hour before I turned to Yugi and spoke. "So do you want to spend the remainder of our christmas together back home?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, we both said goodbye to the others before walking outside when I smirked. "Race you home." I said and Yugi smirked as he spoke.

"Bring it." I climbed into the car and revved the engine before speeding off at the same time as Yugi. I got home just around the same time as Yugi but he was the first on in the house. Running in I took his hand and dragged him upstairs and pinned him to the wall as I kissed him and bit down on his neck gaining a moan from him.


	4. Day 3

..:: The next day (day 3) ::..

I woke and groaned as I realised it as the same day again. Okay so I obviously had to do something but what could I do to stop this day from repeating. Climbing out of bed I quickly went for a shower and the changed but this time I stopped to think. Turning my phone off and leaving it I went over to the cupboard where my work bag was and took out the small box.

Opening it I smiled as I fiddled with the silver ring before putting it back into the box and putting it in my pocket then running downstairs. I walked straight into the kitchen and walked right up behind Yugi. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I kissed his neck feeling him shiver before putting the new paper down and turning round to kiss me properly.

I pulled away for air and smiled as I kissed his forehead gaining a smile from him. "What's got into you?" I shrugged and kissed him again before speaking.

"I love you Yugi don't ever forget that." He smiled and kissed me back. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through these last couple of months, I'd take it all back if I could just don't leave me Yugi."

He smiled as he spoke a little confused. "Where'd you get this from I'm not going to leave you. I've been thinking that you were going to leave me." I tightened my grip on him not understanding how I was so foolish before not to see the love he has for me.

"Don't worry Yugi I'll never leave you." I smiled as I kissed him again before taking his hand and walking out to the car. Again Yugi drove all the way there both of us singing along to the music we had playing. When he parked up I ruffled up his hair he'd only just sorted out before we set off and climbed out of the car and picked up some snow ready for when he got out.

As soon as he got out the car I threw it at him catching him by surprise. He groaned as he shook his head getting some of the snow off of himself before getting his own back and throwing a snow ball at me. I picked up more and threw it at him before deciding to run at him and tackle him to the ground. I chuckled as Yugi groaned from the contact his back made with the snow.

"Common on children that's enough you'll freeze to death out here." I moaned since I was rather enjoying it out here but then it was whether Yugi was too but then he seemed to be. Solomon stood there next to the door slightly shivering as he stood there looking at the pair of us.

"Go on Yugi get your grandfather inside I'll take care of the presents." Yugi looked to me before voicing his concerns.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled as I helped him up and kissed him before letting his hand go and walking over to the car. I managed to get everything out of the car and make my way inside to join the others. Once I put all the presents under the tree I smiled at Yugi who sat on the sofa taking his hand in my own.

I smiled when Yugi glanced to me a soft content smile on his face. We both looked to Solomon as he sorted through the presents handing them out to all of us. He gave me the box with the guitar in it. "Here Yami this ones for you."

I smiled as I unwrapped it staying with Yugi the whole time. As soon as I removed all the wrapping paper and the lid I smiled as I looked up to Yugi who was sitting behind me. "I can't believe you, Yugi I love it." I turned around and pulled him close to kiss him in a way of saying thank you.

Again I sorted all the rubbish out before standing the guitar up against the wall and taking the box from Seto as he entered the room. "Here Yugi I know this isn't much but I promise to make it up to you." I said as I handed him the box with the car keys in it.

He opened it and half smiled before looking to me, I nodded and motioned for the front door. This time I took his hand and dragged him to the front door and paused before doing anything. "Close your eyes." I whispered into his ears as I opened the door and escourted him outside before standing behind him and whispering into his ear again.

"Open your eyes." I just heard the suddern chuckle followed by a gasp.

"Yami you can't be serious." I nodded as I kissed his neck before he spun around and kissed me back.

"Anything for you aibou." I smiled as I pulled him closer kissing every inch of his face and neck.

"Yami what's with you today?" He asked pulling away and I shrugged softly.

"I've just realised how much of a jerk I've been Yugi and I'm sorry. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet to have you." I said as I smiled and lifted him up only enough to spin him around before kissing him again. "Shall we join the others?"

"Alright, thank you for the car." I nodded and smiled again before kissing his forehead and taking his hand. We joined the others for a little while before dinner was set out. I climbed to my feet beside Yugi gaining everyones attention. Turning to Yugi, I dug my hand into my pocket and removed the box before kneeling down and speaking.

"Yugi I know I've been a fool these last few months and I'm sorry for that and I promise to make it up to you. I guess I was just scared I would lose you and unaware I was if I hadn't snapped out of the world I was in. Putting that all behind us, Yugi will you marry me?" He was shocked that was an understatement. I opened the box just after I finished speaking so Yugi could see the silver ringwith a couple of small diamonds on the outta side with the words '~Always~' inscribed on the inside of the ring.

"My god Yami I don't know what to say." I smiled as I stood up ready to take him in my arms as I spoke.

"Say yes." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, fits of laughter coming from him.

"Yes I'll marry you." What more could I ask for? I had everything I wanted right here with Yugi. I held him as close to me as I could not wanting to let go of him as I leaned back and kissed him. I pulled away for air seeing Solomon climb to his feet and hold his glass up.

"Welcome to the family Yami." I smiled and nodded as I kissed Yugi again, I slipped the ring on to his finger. Yugi and I sat down together and finished off eating. I helped Solomon in the kitchen then joined the others in the livingroom, I leaned closer to Yugi and whispered in his ear.

"You wanna go home aibou?" He looked to me seeing the smirk on my face. He smirked before nodding and announcing to the others that we were going to take our leave. Again I walked Yugi to the front door before standing there and smiling. "Wanna race home?"

Yugi smiled as he handed the keys to the Nissan we'd came in. "I call top." I smirked as I looked back to him as I walked over to the car.

"Your on." He smirked as he climbed into the car beside mine and revved the engine before speeding off. I don't know how he did it but Yugi beat me home and I was the racer. Getting out of the car I ran inside to grab Yugi's hand and drag him upstairs before pinning him to the nearest wall.


	5. Day 4

..:: The next day (day 4) ::..

I woke up for the 4th day in a row and the funny thing was, it was still the same day. Getting out of bed I sighed softly before walking into the bathroom for my shower I wondered how the hell I was going to sort this out I had no idea what I was meant to do. But then I could always try telling Yugi about Bakura and also break it off with Bakura.

Getting out of the shower I quickly dried myself off and changed into my leather trousers and a tank top then following the same steps as yesterday but with a few differences. I didn't turn my phone off but put it into my pocket walking over to the cupboard I took my work bag and removed the black box from it and also put it in my pocket.

I walked down stairs to join Yugi in the kitchen and like the other days he was sat there eating the cold slice of toast and reading the newspaper. I walked right up behind him and did exactly what I did the day before by wrapping arms around his waist and smothered his neck in kisses gently biting down on that particular part of his neck that always got him to moan.

He turned around to face me a confused smile as he looked up to me, I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled away looking at me with a confused expression as he spoke softly. "Yami what's that for?" I smiled softly as I gently grazed his left cheek with my knuckles.

"Yugi I'm sorry for these last few months but there's also something I need to tell you if I'm going to make things right." He continued to look up at me as I thought about this for a moment, if I was going to make things right I had to tell him about me and Bakura. "Yugi I have to be honest with you and I know you might not want to hear this but for the last 2 months I've been seeing someone else. I only did it because I thought you were going to leave me but I've realised what a complete t**t I've been. I'm going to call it off and focus on us if you are still willing to have me."

What happened next I wasn't expecting was when Yugi punched me, I stumbled back letting go of him as I looked down for a moment then back to him. I could understand why he did it but I wasn't expecting it. "Yugi I..."

"How could you? I loved you... I trusted you and you cheated on me." I sighed as I stepped forward as he flinched.

"Yugi please..." He waved is hand as if to say '_I don't want to hear it.'_

"Why? Just tell me why Yami? What have I done to you?" I sighed as I looked to the floor, now tasting the blood on my lip.

"Yugi I'm sorry but I didn't want to keep secrets from you, I love you more than anything in this world and yea everyones right your too good for me but please give me another chance to make things right." I finally looked up to face him seeing the tears in his eyes. I took a step closer to him before wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. "I'm sorry Yugi, I just can't stand the thought of loosing you."

"Yami you won't loose me if you're willing to fight for me, fight for us. End this affair and be with me." I nodded and smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

"Are you wanting to leave now?" He nodded with a soft smile. I quickly took a can of monster from the fridge before joining Yugi in the car. Yugi drove there, he seemed to cheer up a little but I couldn't blame him for being pissed I cheated on him and I shouldn't have.

When we got there I managed to get out of the car before Yugi and scoop some snow up in order to throw at Yugi. As soon as he climbed out I threw it hitting him square in the face again. He pouted before slowly reaching for more snow to throw back until I decided enough and just tackled him again. I wanted it to be like yesterday but better.

Both Yugi and I fell to the ground laughing as we collided with the floor, Yugi on top of me this time. I smiled as I put my hand at the back of his head and pulled him close so I could claim his lips. "Common on children that's enough you'll freeze to death out here." I moaned upon hearing Solomon shout the two of us. I kissed Yugi again enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine.

"We better go in." Yugi managed to say when he finally pulled away from me. I sighed and nodded getting up and helping Yugi up. Walking over to the car I opened the boot and glanced to Yugi as he tried to help with me the presents.

"Yugi I'll get them, go on get yourself inside before you freeze out here." I took my jacket off and placed it around him so he would be warm.

"Yami, are you sure?" I nodded and turned back to start collecting the presents.

"Common Yami, you're such an old man." I glanced to Yugi who was standing there at the door with a snow ball which he soon threw. I tried to avoid it but holding all the presents was impossible unless I drop them.

"Old man my a**." I said before making sure I had them all and made my way inside. Yugi helped me put them all under the tree with a smirk on his face. "Thank you Yugi. Do you want a drink?"

"Beer please Yami." I smiled and nodded before kissing his forehead again and looking to the others.

"Do you guys want any drinks?" They shook their heads allowing me to go to the kitchen for two beers. When I went back through I handed Yugi his beer before sitting beside him. I looked to Solomon when he walked into the room and joined us on the sofa.

"Are you guys ready to open your presents?" I smiled and nodded and glanced to Yugi. Solomon handed out presents to the others before coming to mines which I climbed to my feet to take it so he wouldn't hurt herself moving it. I smiled as I sat on the floor in front of Yugi and began unwrapping the present.

I smiled at the familiar sight of the guitar Yugi had managed to buy me. "Thank you Yugi I love it." I leaned closer to kiss him not really wanting this to end. Moving the guitar so it was leaning against the wall and the wrapping paper in the bin. Like the last few days Seto handed me the box with the keys in it. "I know this isn't much but there's more trust me."

I handed him the box and waited for him to open it. His eyes widened for a moment before he removed the keys from the box and looked at me. "Come with me." I took his hand and dragged him to the door before stopping him there. "Close you eyes."

He sighed as he did so and I opened the door and helped him outside so he could see the car before whispering in his ear. "You can open your eyes now." He sighed again before holding his hands to his mouth as he spoke.

"You can't be serious Yami." I smiled and shrugged as he gave me a hug and kissed me. I kissed him back tightening my grip around him. I was glad he was happy about me getting him a new car and the fact I was being honest with him but I would be a lot happier come dinner when I asked him to marry me.

"Do you want to join the others inside?" I asked him as he looked up at me with a soft smile. He nodded and let go of me until I took his hand in my own and lead him back inside. Solomon seemed to be sorting the food out while Seto and Joey helped set the table. I helped them before sitting down at the table with Yugi and the others.

After we'd began to eat I decided to wait until we were nearly finished before asking him. Solomon carved the turkey and allowed us to help ourselves. I stopped after a couple of minutes before tapping my glass with the knife. "I'd like to make a slight announcement."

I turned to face Yugi and dug out the box in my pocket as I moved the chair and got down on one knee. "Yugi I understand that I've been a fool and a jerk these last two months and I'm sorry for that. I really am. But like I told you this morning and I'm willing to do what it takes to make this work. I've been scared that I was going to mess up for so long I didn't realise what I was doing to you. Yugi will you marry me?" I opened the box to reveal the silver ring with a couple of small diamonds on the out side with the words _'~Always~'_ inscribed on the inside of the ring.

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at both me and the ring. He was surprised I could tell Yugi only ever bit his lower lip when he didn't know what to say. "Yami I don't know after what you told me this morning I don't know."

I smiled softly, understood him I really did I climbed to my feet not too sure what to do when he took one of my hands in his. "What am I saying? Yes, yes I'll marry you Yami." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him before pulling away and slipping the ring on his finger.

Solomon climbed to his feet and held his glass up to us. "Welcome to the family Yami?" I smiled and nodded as I lifted my glass up and held it up along with Yugi. I took a drink before turning back to Yugi and kissing him again. After that I helped Solomon and Yugi in the kitchen washing the dishes and putting them away.

I stopped when I felt my phone go and I motioned for Yugi to follow me into the pantry. "Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone knowing it was Bakura.

"Hey you still coming over? You never answered my text this morning." I sighed as I held the phone for Yugi and I both to hear.

"I did but I chose to ignore it. Look Bakura its over. I can't keep doing this to Yugi, I love him too much to lose him." Yugi leaned his head on my shoulder as Bakura spoke.

"What? Just the other day you told me you were thinking of leaving Yugi. What's changed?" I sighed and put my arm around Yugi's waist.

"Nothing's changed I just realised how much I love Yugi and after everything he's done for me I can't keep doing this to him." I said and just hung up the phone as I turned to Yugi. Yugi smiled softly and kissed me holding me close, I pulled away to speak. "Do you want to go home?"

"Alright." Yugi smiled again and turned away his hand in mine as he pulled me along. We stopped in the livingroom to say our goodbyes before walking to the front door. "Yami how about a race home?"

"Sure but I call dibs." He smirked as he climbed in his car and revved the engine.

"Deal." He said waiting for me before speeding off. I tried to get home as quick as I could so I could win this time but again when I got home it just so happened that Yugi had beat me home again. Climbing out of the car I ran inside to catch up with Yugi as he stood there in the kitchen.

I took his hand and dragged him upstairs to our room with one thing in mind. I shut the door before pinning Yugi to it and kissing him.


	6. Day 5 The next day

..:: The next day (day 5) ::..

I rolled over and moaned where the heck was Yugi? I looked up and glanced at the clock and groaned again. Christmas Day again why was this happening to me? I don't remember forgetting to do anything the day before. I sighed as I laid there my eyes shooting open as I remembered my parents. I guess if I was to live past Christmas Day I would have to sort everything out including my parents.

Climbing out of my bed I went for a shower just to relax my tense muscles a little, turns out re-living the same day over and over isn't easy nor is it fun. Getting out of the shower I decided to put the same clothes on again, I turned to the wardrobe and took out the carry case I kept the ring in for Yugi and put that in my pocket and took my phone from the table beside my bed before leaving the room.

Knowing that was everything I needed, I walked down stairs to join Yugi in the kitchen. He didn't get a chance to say anything by the time I'd wrapped my arms around him while placing soft kisses up and down his neck. I pulled away when he shivered slightly knowing his neck was one of his sensitive areas. I turned him around to face me before smiling and leaning closer again to kiss him on the lips in a passionate kiss. I felt Yugi pull away for a moment a confused look on his face as he looked up to me.

"What was that for Yami? You haven't kissed me like that since..." I cut him off by placing my index finger on his lips as I smiled.

"A couple of month? I know and I'm sorry Yugi I really am. And I want to make things up to you. But first I need to tell you something you're not going to like but I need to be honest with you." I paused as he nodded and looked more concerned than what he had the day before. "The last 2 months I've been seeing someone else. I got scared Yugi and I thought you were going to leave me. I didn't know what else to do and I wish I hadn't gone ahead with seeing someone else, but I'm more than willing to fight for us if your still willing to have me."

I was expecting him to hit me but seeing the look on his face it was like he already knew but either way as long as he was willing to give us another go. A stray tear fell from his perfect amethyst eyes, I wiped his tears away as I leaned closer and kissed his forehead. "Yami, how could you?" He shook his head as he pulled away from me almost like he didn't know what to do.

"Yugi just listen to me please." He stopped and looked at me his eyes wide. "I'm breaking it off, I never realised till now that I'm nothing without you."

He stopped me as he waved his hand before looking to me. "Have you broke it off?" I shook my head as he looked down then back up to me. "Will you break it off today for me?"

"Anything for you aibou." He nodded with a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Yami for being honest with me." I nodded as I pulled away and looked into his perfect eyes. "You want to hit the road now?"

"Sure, do you have everything little one?" He nodded with a soft smile as he lead the way out to the car. Everything seemed okay on the drive over to Yugi's grandfathers place. Like yesterday we just sang along to the radio till we got there. Again I climbed out of the car and attacked Yugi with a snowball but I wasn't expecting him to be the first to launch a snowball at me.

Yugi lunged for me and dragged me to the ground before I could get him back for his sneak attack. Yugi giggled as I kissed his forehead before attempting to tickle his body as he struggled beneath me.

"Common on children that's enough you'll freeze to death out here." Both Yugi and I stopped and looked over to the house to see Solomon stand there waving at us. I sighed as I climbed to my feet and helped Yugi to his feet.

"You go on in and I'll get the presents." He looked to me somewhat unsure about leaving me with all the presents.

"Are you sure Yami?" I nodded and kissed his forehead again before walking over to the car and taking the presents out. Yugi carried on watching me from the door as I took the last from the car and started walking over to where Yugi was.

When I got to the living-room Yugi helped me put all the presents under the tree before taking a seat on the sofa and looking to me. I climbed to my feet and looked from Yugi to Joey and Seto. "Would you guys like a beer?" I asked to the three of them gaining nods from each of them.

I smiled as I left the room to get 4 beers from the fridge, I took a moment to think about what exactly I should do about my parents. What was I to tell them that Yugi and I would be getting married since I already knew he would say yes but how would I get them to understand that this is my life and they should support me.

I sighed as I took the beers from the fridge and just walked back into the room and handed the others their beers. I took a seat beside Yugi and looked around when Solomon entered the room. He took the seat beside Yugi and me and shifted some of the presents before speaking. "Here Yami this one is for you."

I nodded and knelt down in front of Yugi as I opened my present I knew all too well was from him. I smiled seeing the guitar, I removed all the packaging and put it into the rubbish bag before turning to face Seto as he walked back into the room.

I took the box for him as he took his seat beside Joey again. Yugi looked to me curious as to what I had in this box. "Yugi come with me." I took his hand in mine and lead him to the front door. "Close your eyes."

He sighed as he did. "No peeking." He giggled as I said that while I removed the keys from the box and opened the front door and lead him outside. "Open your eyes."

I smiled at the gasp Yugi did as he looked from the car to me as I held up the keys for him. "Oh my god Yami I can't believe you did this." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you so much Yami, I'm so happy. I love you."

"I love you too aibou." I said as I kissed his forehead again, taking his hand in mine I dragged him back inside so we could watch the others open their presents. I decided to wait till dinner before I would propose and then I would phone my parents to tell them everything is okay.

When it came to dinner Solomon set all the food out while the rest of us sorted the table out and then taking our seats. But before we started I climbed to my feet and knelt down in front of Yugi. I dug the box out of my pocket and held it in my hand ready to open it any second. "Yugi I know this has been a hard couple of month and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm hoping you will look past all that and look to the future, a future I wish to share with you. Yugi will you marry me?"

Yugi's eyes widened even more than normal if that was possible, he looked like a time bomb ready to go off any second when he climbed to his feet and wrapped his arms around me tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Yes, Yami I'll marry you." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

Solomon climbed to his feet his glass raised up as he spoke. "Welcome to the family Yami." I nodded as I pulled away from Yugi just so I could claim those soft lips with my own. After dinner I excused myself so I could answer Bakura's phone call.

"Hello?" I said as Yugi joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey Yami, are you still coming around tonight?"

"Look Bakura I think this needs to stop. I love Yugi and I want to work on my relationship with Yugi." I heard Bakura sigh on the other end of the phone as he spoke.

"I was afraid of this."

"I've just asked him to marry me Bakura and he's said yes. I think you should find someone else." I said as I kissed Yugi on the forehead again.

"Alright Yami. Congrats by the way." I nodded to myself as I put the phone down and sighed.

"Are you okay Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked up to me.

"Yea I just need to phone my parents and try to fix things with them." Yugi nodded and stepped away.

"I'll let you have some time to do that and I'll see you when your finished." I nodded as I dialed their number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I heard a women voice.

"Hey mom it's me, Yami." I said as I paced around.

"Oh my, Yami how are you these days son."

"I'm alright mom honest I just a... I just wanted to phone and say sorry about everything that happened between us and I wanted to tell you that Yugi and I are getting married and I want you and dad at the wedding." I said hoping they would be okay with this.

"Yami I'm so happy for you. You always knew I didn't mind about your choice to be with Yugi. You know that was your father but I'm sure if you come round and talk to him in person he'll soon see sense." I nodded to myself again knowing there wasn't anyone there anyway but still.

"Sure how about tomorrow?"

"That would be great Yami, we have loads to catch up on."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I love you son."

"Love you to mom." I said as I put my phone back in my pocket and headed back into the living-room with a smile on my face. Yugi smiled as he climbed to his feet.

"Everything okay?" I nodded as I wrapped my arms around him once again.

"Yea, you don't mind going to see my parents tomorrow do you?" He shook his head as he kissed me. I pulled away to take a breath and to ask Yugi something.

"Say do you want to spend the last few hour of christmas at home?" He nodded as he looked to the others. "We'll see you guys later, thanks for a good day."

They nodded as Yugi and I walked back out and stopped in front of the two cars. "Race ya home Yami."

"Deal I call top." I said as I climbed into the car and waited for Yugi before speeding off hoping to beat him home unlike all the other days but somehow he beat me again. Climbing out of the car I ran inside to catch up with Yugi as he waited in the kitchen for me to hurry up.

I took his hand and dragged him upstairs to our room with one thing in mind. I shut the door and pinned Yugi to it and kissing him.

..::The next day::..

I woke up with a big surprise Yugi was still in bed cuddled up to me. I sighed softly, finally it was over and Yugi and I were better than ever. I smiled as I rolled over wrapping my arms around Yugi as I buried my face in his hair.


End file.
